


Cliché movie | Prompt #15

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dates, M/M, cinema, ticket boy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a): Poproszę prompta :) Lou pracuje w kinie. Harry przychodzi tam co piątek na randki z ludźmi, którzy go wgl nie interesują, tylko po to, by zobaczyć się z Lou. Louisowi też podoba się Harry, ale uważa, że nie ma szans, bo Styles ma bardzo duże powodzenie i na pewno nie będzie go chciał. Pewnego razu Harry przychodzi sam i pyta Louisa, czy ten chciałby do niego dołączyć. Zazdrosny i niepewny Louis i uwodzicielski Harry.. Dziękuję :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché movie | Prompt #15

W piątkowe wieczory kino zawsze było pełne ludzi. Przychodziły tu rodziny z dziećmi, zakochani, czy też piszczące nastolatki.

Louis i Berry stali przy kasie, odbierając rezerwacje i wręczając bilety. Z firmowym uśmiechem życzyli każdemu udanego seansu. 

Louis już miał usiąść i pozwolić sobie na chwilę odpoczynku kiedy do kasy podszedł jeszcze jeden klient. Wysoki brunet, elegancko ubrany, był niesamowicie przystojny, ale Louis nigdy się do tego nie przyzna.

-Rezerwacja? -Zapytał szatyn, ignorując suchość w gardle.

-A mógłbym zarezerwować wieczór z tobą? -Zapytał zadziornie brunet. 

Louis zarumienił się i wywrócił oczami na sprośne pytanie nieznajomego.

-Na nazwisko Styles. -Kontynuował mężczyzna, wiedząc, że Louis nie wie co odpowiedzieć.

Szatyn zatwierdził bilety i wręczył je nieznajomemu. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, po czym chłopak odszedł  w stronę sprzedawanego popcornu. Obok niego stał niski blondyn. Louis zastanawiał się po co Styles z nim flirtował skoro był tutaj na randce.

***

Nie zdążył nawet zapomnieć o zielonookim nieznajomym bo już za tydzień, ten znów pojawił się w kinie. Tym razem ubrany był w zwykłą flanelową koszulę i czarne spodnie. 

Widać było jak wchodzi do środka, obejmując prawą ręką drugiego chłopaka. Nie był to jednak ten sam blondyn co w zeszłym tygodniu. 

Louis poprawił szybko swoją grzywkę i wstał z miejsca, by móc obsłużyć bruneta.

-Rezerwacja? -Powtórzył formułkę.

-Nie odpowiem tego samego. -Zaśmiał się nieznajomy.

-Czyli nie ma rezerwacji?

-Harry, Harry Styles, mam rezerwację. Mam też wolne mieszkanie. -Powiedział, poruszając brwiami. 

-Proszę, pańskie bilety, miłego seansu. -Louis z całych sił starał się zachować profesjonalnie i nie okazywać swojego zakłopotania. Wciąż nie rozumiał dlaczego, ktoś kto przychodzi tu na randki, miałby się tak odzywać. To zdecydowanie nie było w porządku dla jego partnera. Blondyn z zeszłego tygodnia najwyraźniej już się o tym przekonał.

***

Myślał, że może to koniec, może już trzeci raz tu nie przyjdzie. Mylił się. Harry, bo tak miał na imię, stał w wejściu do kina z o wiele starszym mężczyzną, który potem złapał go za rękę. 

Louis westchnął i starał się nie myśleć o tym co tu się wyprawia. 

-Rezerwacja na nazwisko Styles? -Zapytał, starając się wyminąć zbędne komentarze bruneta.

-Właściwie to nie, tym razem na McGregor, ale miło, że zapamiętałeś Louis. -Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na plakietkę Louisa.

-Proszę, pańskie bilety, życzę udanego seansu. -Powtórzył się po raz kolejny.

-Skoro tak mówisz, to na pewno będzie udany. -Zielonooki odebrał bilety, zatrzymując swoją dłoń, dotykającą tej mniejszej Louisa, zdecydowanie dłużej niż powinien. Speszony szatyn zabrał swoją rękę.

***

Piątkowe wieczory z niejakim Harry’m Stylesem stały się już tradycją. Jeszcze ani razu od przeszło dwóch miesięcy nie przyprowadził ze sobą tej samej osoby. Z jednej strony było to intrygujące, ale z drugiej przykre. 

Louis zaczął coraz bardziej dostrzegać to jak zabawny i przystojny jest ten chłopak. Czasami stawiał się na miejscu osób, które Harry zapraszał. Miło byłoby trzymać jego dużą dłoń lub móc wtulić się w jego ramiona podczas filmu.

Odganiał te  myśli na bok, bo wiedział, że nie ma u kogoś takiego szans. Harry miał niemałe powodzenie wśród całego Londynu. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany i czarujący, dlaczego więc miałby chcieć umówić się z kimś takim jak Louis?

Fakt faktem, że za każdym razem z nim flirtował i komplementował go, ale Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry po prostu taki jest. Pewnie tak samo czaruje panią ze spożywczaka.

***

Tamtego wieczoru Louis nie chciał przyznać się przed samym sobą, że cały dzień czekał by zobaczyć bruneta. Jak na zawołanie w drzwiach obrotowych ukazała się znajoma sylwetka. Coś jednak się tu nie zgadzało.

Harry przyszedł sam, nie było z nim nikogo. Sam, samiutki Harry. Bez żadnego chłopaka, ani mężczyzny.

Louis uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. Przywitał bruneta zdezorientowanym uśmiechem.

-Rezerwacja?

-Nie, w sumie to nie mam rezerwacji. -Wzruszył ramionami.

-Czekasz na kogoś? -Dopytywał.

-Właściwie to i tak, i nie. Louis chcę cię zabrać na film. -Zaproponował.

-Mnie? -Teraz szatyn był jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony.

-Och no nie daj się prosić, myślisz, że dlaczego tu jestem?

-Przyszedłeś na randkę? Jak co tydzień? -Zgadywał Louis.

-To nie były randki, przychodziłem, żeby się z tobą spotkać i najeść popcornu.

-C-co? -Głos Louisa był niepewny.

-Staram się właśnie zaprosić cię na randkę, prawdziwą, nie taką jak poprzednie.

-Naprawdę?

-Całkiem serio.

-Och. -Westchnął.

-Więc?

-Umm tak, n-no tak. -Zgodził się, nie wierząc w to co się dzieje.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego najszerzej jak potrafił. Szatyn spojrzał za siebie na Berry, która zaśmiała się i pozwoliła mu iść.

Jak się potem okazało, to była najlepsza randka w jego życiu, tak samo jak dla Harry’ego.


End file.
